


Wesley Wyndam-Pryce in 356 Words

by kashmir



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-30
Updated: 2005-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley Wyndam-Pryce in 356 Words</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wesley Wyndam-Pryce in 356 Words

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Secret Santa Dabble a Drabble Project. Since I'm done, I can share these with the rest of the world. =)

Wesley Wyndam-Pryce had never been entirely sure what he wanted to be when he grew up. He had always known, though, that his future career would be prestigious and allow him to utilize his extensive schooling and vast knowledge on a daily basis. He would make his family proud. He would be someone important.

He would become who he was meant to be, a man his father would be proud of. And approve of.

Which was why, when he found himself elbow deep in vampires and blood and gore and ancient tomes, he wondered if this was some sort of cosmic joke. There was nothing prestigious about cutting off a demons head or choking on vampire dust. Being a watcher usually meant all the guts (actual literal guts most of the time) and no glory. Well, he did get to use his extensive schooling and his vast knowledge on a daily basis. Although Giles was nearly always showing him up. He was a pushy bugger sometimes. Reminded Wesley a little bit too much of his father; always one step ahead, never relenting, always right, criticizing Wesley every chance he got. Although, he would admit, Giles did it with much less malice (even though he knew the man loathed him) than his own father. Something in his gut said that wasn't't normal but it was all he knew.

The one time his father had ever been proud was the day he had been summoned to the Watchers Council headquarters and given his assignment. It was said that Sunnydale needed a firm hand. Things had gotten out of control and the slayer needed to be brought back in line. They said that Wesley Wyndam-Pryce was just the man to do it. That day he thought his father might have actually smiled. Too bad nobody thought to mention that the great and prestigious honor was in reality a summons to the front line of a very brutal war. They neglected to mention that he wouldn't even be the commander. He was just another soldier and a bumbling one at that.

Life was a bitch sometimes.


End file.
